Breath into me
by Fawnchan
Summary: Paradise never lasts forever; England learned this the hard way when America turned his back on him. Shattered and torn, will he ever be able to look at the younger male the same way? UsxUk; Rated M for possible adult content, battle scenes, etc.
1. Wish

"Engwund! W-wait!"

The taller figure ahead of the tiny America stopped his moving and turned around. His deep green orbs hazy with sleep and pride. "What's wrong America?"

"Are we gowing home now?" A grin slid onto the English countries face before he kneeled down to get even with the small colonies eyes.

"Yeah, I'm tired and I have to get up early tomorrow to go to a meeting. Aren't you tired too? You're so small, you must be." America shook his head and waved his arms, obviously happy at the thought of staying out to play longer.

"No! I could never get tired when I'm wiff you!" A slight blush made its way across England's face and he couldn't help but smile at the energetic nature of the other male. Placing a hand on top of the boys messy hair, he ruffled it.

"Alright, I guess we can stay for a little while longer."

"Yay~!" America jumped away from England's hand and resumed his carefree frolicking. Standing back up England watched as he went, feeling colder with every step the colony took away from him. Looking up at the sky he let out a small breath, trying to ignore the sudden craving to scoop up the small child and take him home. "Hey Engwund!" Suddenly snapped from his thinking England looked down to see America pointing up at what appeared to be a bald eagle. "Look at that! It must feel so lucky."

"Huh? What do you mea-"

"Being able to fly high and free like that. I wish I could do that! Maybe some day though." England's heart stopped as America finished talking. _I wish I could do that! _Replayed in his mind and he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Come on America." He said, his voice shaky as he extended his hand out for the smaller male to take. "It's time to go home."

"Do you think I'll ever be able to fly like that Engwund?" England gazed back up at the sky as the sunlight faded. The bird flew away from them at a steady pace and he felt as though he was going to get sick from the mixed feelings inside him.

"Yeah, maybe some day."

"Engwund? Promise me something?" Switching his green gaze back onto the tiny America he forced a smile onto his face as he listened to what he had to say. "Promise you won't ever weave me." England chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll never be leaving you, I can promise you that. Can we go now?" America nodded before reaching up and taking England's hand in his own. As they walked the eagle called from above them, making the feeling of dread creep back into England's heart. _I wish I could do that! _Suddenly depressed, England glanced down at the tiny figure beside him. _Please don't ever leave me my precious, precious America.

* * *

_

"You're leaving already?"

"Sorry America, but I have business at my own place that I need to attend to." England slid on his jacket, trying to ignore the nagging the back of his head to not leave, not yet.

"B-but. I'll get lonely." The smaller male grabbed at England's jacket sleeve, pulling it from his arm.

"America .."

"Please don't go, not yet. Please?" Turning to look into the small figures deep blue orbs England sighed and kneeled down to get face-to-face with him.

"I'll be back, I promise. Don't I always come back?" America nodded, his bottom lip quivering.

"But you're gone for a longer time each time you leave. I don't want you to leave me England. You promised!" _Dammit. Did he really have to bring that up? _England's face screwed up in annoyance and sympathy before he sighed softly, his eyes softening.

"Alright, alright. I'll stay a little longer." His heart warmed at the sight of America's happy smile.

"Yay! Don't worry! I'll make sure you don't regret staying~." England watched as he ran away, obviously expecting the Britain to follow. _Why does he always do this to me? Better yet, why do I always let him get away with it? _England's eyes shifted down to the floor and his cheeks reddened slightly. _Why does time have to pass so quickly? Before I know it. _"England? Are you coming?"

"Y-yeah." _He'll become that eagle we saw that day, soaring high and leaving me behind without even a thought.

* * *

_

"Taxes? But I don't understand." England shook his head and placed a hand onto the somewhat larger America's head.

"It's an important thing I must do. My boss-" He was cut short but America crumpling up the paper he had been handed and flashing England a glare of nothing more than anger and a slight hint of hatred.

"I won't benefit out of these in the least, will I?" England removed his hand from the blondes head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"W-well no, but-"

"But nothing! That's not fair! Why should I have to pay for something that won't help me out*?" America whined, throwing down the paper. Reaching up he began to beat at England's arm, drawing a rather nervous sigh from the older country. "It's not fair!"

"I'm sorry America, but it's just how things have to go. Times are hard-"

"And they're even harder for me since I have to give you all my money for no apparent reason!" England let a nervous grin slide onto his face as his colony continued to 'abuse' him.

"America .." The small colony tore himself away from England before the taller male could get a grasp on him and fled from the room, obviously angry. "Please don't go; Sigh~."

"You should know that that's not going to make him stay." England frowned and turned slightly to look at the small figure behind him.

"Hey Canada. Aren't you supposed to be with France right now?" The northern colony shook his head, a slight frown on his face.

"He told me to stay with America, said something about needing to be here my little brother, though honestly he never notices I'm here half the time." England shrugged before slipping over to the smaller males side and ruffling his hair.

"Ah, don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll notice you sooner or later. You've always got me to talk to, remember?"

"Yeah. But if you continue to annoy America you won't be allowed here anymore. And by the looks of it," Canada paused as America entered the room once more to snatch up the papers he had thrown on the floor once more. His eyes were red and puffy, along with his cheeks. _Great, I made him cry._ England's frown deepened and he felt hollow inside. It was the first time he'd made the small colony cry, and he knew all to well that it was not going to be the last. "That won't be to long down the road." England nodded and shrugged once more.

"It's not my fault about that, it's my bosses. No one can fight with that man, he's got a mind of his own." Canada nodded in understanding before scooping up the tiny polar bear on the floor.

"Just remember that whatever happens, I'll be here to try and help you through it*." England chuckled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I'll keep that in mind. And thanks." Canada simply nodded in response before sighing and trudging toward where America had called for him from. "Bye .." _Alone. _England glanced around the rather large room, a feeling of uneasiness crawling up his spine. _Is this how it's going to be once it happens?

* * *

_

"Haha, take that England! You and your stupid tea can all burn in hell*!" A few years had passed and things had only gotten harder for England. Every time he turned around it was always "do this, and do that!" "Raise this tax and raise that one!" He hadn't gotten a moments peace since that very first day of bringing the young colony those papers. And now the British country could do nothing more than sit back and watch as his once angelic like colony was rather quickly ripping itself from his grasp.

~Flashback~

"But boss! Do you really have to raise the taxes again?" England had argued, knowing all to well that if it continued for any longer he'd end up loosing the only thing that meant something to him.

"Absolutely! The more money the better, right?"

"But what about that practical slaughtering*?" England sighed as his boss shrugged.

"It was only a minor set back. Don't worry about it." _But I caused innocent civilians to die; His civilians._

~Flashback~

And now England didn't have any say in anything that happened between the angry colony and himself.

"_It's for the better of the people." _Doubting his bosses decision, England decided to try and take some things into his own hands. But now, seeing America dumping his precious tea in the Boston Harbor, he felt the first twinges of anger* beginning to show. _"You and your stupid tea can burn in hell!" _"Tch." He snapped out before turning away from the crowd of cheering people. _"You fool, you bloody fool."

* * *

_

"That's it! This has to end! England!" Glancing up from his book, England gazed at his boss with rather tired and hollow eyes.

"Yes?"

"America has, in a round about way, declared war on us!" England flinched away from these words, feeling his heart snap in two. Despite it's now usual hardness, it still would crumbled at the talk of war with his once loyal colony.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, put an end to it!"

"And how do you expect me to do that?" There was a pause and England got to his feet, shaking his head. "I refuse to fight against America."

"Look, England, I know he used to be your shinning star of everything you saw pure, but he's grown up. He's not your little brother anymore and you have to get over that. I'm sorry." England's heart and spirit sunk farther than ever before and he sighed as his supervisor for to his feet. "Prepare for battle."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Storm clouds roared above England's head as he walked steadily toward what he knew would be an upcoming battle. "Be careful, alright?" Not turning around to face the superiorities behind him, he nodded.

"Of course. Aren't I always?" He chuckled, feeling his old spirit beginning to re-spark. Continuing on with his men behind him, he gripped his musket tightly, dreading the thought of possibly having to shoot his favorite colony. His eyes clouded with memories and as the first raindrops began to fall, he was yanked from his thinking by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Look." Blinking slowly to clear his vision, he spotted a uniformed male ahead of him. The all to familiar scruffy hair and dark blue orbs seemed to haunt England's thoughts and he stiffened as he men prepared for battle. _No .. No, this can't be happening._ "Ready!" Shutting his eyes tightly he prepared himself for the sudden sound of gunfire.

"England!" The sound of America's voice snapped him from his thinking. "You're not to be able to hide anymore! I want my independence! And if you won't give it to me willingly," The colony paused, raising his musket to align with England's chest, even in the distance. "I'll just have to take it!" Anger and pain flashed through England's eyes and he snarled, his teeth clenched.

"Take it huh? You think I ever wanted this to happen?" America lowered his musket slightly, a look of confusion shadowing his face. "It wasn't me who raised all of the taxes, who asked so much of you, hell, I didn't create the taxes in the first place! It was my damned boss. But this whole time you've been blaming me. Been pointing your finger at me and me only. Well I'll show you America. The Great Britain doesn't give up so easily!" Lifting his musket he charged forward, his eyebrows furrowed as he moved past America and toward one of his men. Knife met flesh and a cry of pain filled the air. Soon afterward shouting and shooting began to ring in the elders ears. Cries of terror, pain, and death threatened to swallow him whole and never let him see the light of day again. As quickly as it started, it was over. Now blood splattered and torn apart mentally and physically, England gazed around him. His men had fallen, failed to stand up to what he had trained them to be. And maybe that's because he had wanted it to be that way.

"England?" Yes, that's what he wanted. Now alone on his side of the battle field, England began to realize that this all had been planned out from the beginning. From the first time he encountered America up till now. It was destiny, and there was nothing he could do about it. "England!" Silence followed the rather loud call of America as England gazed at him, face twisted in pain from his obvious wounds both on the outside and inside. "Sorry England, but I'm gonna choose freedom. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm not your little brother, either. As of now, I'm declaring my independence!" Silence once more.

"Ngh." England narrowed his eyes to nothing more than slits. "I-I won't allow it!" Thrusting up his musket the country charged forward, rage overtaking him completely. In an attempt to stop from getting stabbed America moved his own musket in the way, letting it get stabbed by England's and tossed aside rather easily. Not even meaning to stab the colony, England's eyes widened at the sudden weakness his colony was showing. "You don't have the strength to stand on your own!"

"Go ahead." England pulled his musket away from America's chest, confused. "Shoot me. I would rather be dead then not be free. I want to fly England. Fly like that eagle did that one day. You said I would fly like that, and yet you're holding me back from doing the very thing I dream of? So go on, shoot me. I know you want to." England's eyes widened in surprise and he puffed out breaths of exhaustion. Blood trailed down from his bottom lip, showing he wasn't really in the condition to take down every body on the battle field on his own.

"I .. I can't do it." He muttered, tears forming in his eyes as he threw aside his weapon. "You bloody fool .." He growled out weakly before sinking to his knees and covering his face. The tears now flowed down his cheeks at a steady pace as the rain fell upon them. "Dammit. Why? Why dammit?" He asked softly, no more than a whisper.

"England .." Not looking up England continued to weep at the loss of a battle, of companions, but most of all, the lost of something he loved more than life. "You used to be," America paused, his own eyes tearing up at the sight of his former best friend dying on the inside. "So big."

"America? Isn't it time to leave?" England stopped his sobbing almost instantly and raised his head slightly to lock gazes with America's deep blue orbs.

"Yeah. It's time to go home."

"W-wait!" England cried out weakly as his former colony turned his back on him. "D-don't go!" No response. "Don't go!" Still nothing. As America began to fade into the rain and darkness silence enveloped around him, threatening to drive him to madness. "Dammit! Dammit!" Beating his fist down on the wet soil below him. "Dammit! America!"

"_Engwund? Promise me something? Promise you won't ever weave me." _

"_I'll never be leaving you, I can promise you that."_

"Bloody hell." He murmured, looking around at the bodies around him. "It's hopeless. He's gone. Gone forever." Shakily getting to his feet, England gazed once more at where America disappeared before bowing his head in sorrow. "Grow strong America."

"_Being able to fly high and free like that. I wish I could do that!" _

_You got your wish. _England thought as he slowly turned to go back to his own home. _Let's just hope it was for the better.

* * *

_

~*Info*~

- "Why should I have to pay for something that won't help me out?" - The taxes the British imposed on the young American colonies were meant as nothing more than to bring money to themselves and no one else, so in the end it only caused the weaker to-be nation grief.

- "I'll be here to try and help you through it." - At this time Canada was a British colony along with America. After the war England used Canada as a 'recovery buddy', or so I've been told.

- "You and your stupid tea can all burn in hell!" - Boston Tea Party; December 16th, 1773. When British officials in Boston refused to return three shiploads of taxed tea to Britain, a group of colonists boarded the ships and destroyed the tea by throwing it into Boston Harbor. The incident remains an iconic event of American history, and other political protests often refer to it.

- "But what about that practical slaughtering?" - Boston Massacre; March 5th, 1770. An incident that led to the deaths of five civilians at the hands of British redcoats on March 5, 1770, the legal aftermath of which helped spark the rebellion in some of the British American colonies, which culminated in the American Revolutionary War. A heavy British military presence in Boston led to a tense situation that boiled over into incitement of brawls between soldiers and civilians and eventually led to troops discharging their muskets after being threatened by a rioting crowd. Three civilians were killed at the scene of the shooting, eleven were injured, and two died after the incident.

- "He felt the first twinges of anger." - In Britain, even those politicians considered friends of the colonies were appalled and this act united all parties there against the colonies.

* * *

There will be another couple chapters, don't worry .

Anyways, hope you enjoy it.

Review and favorite :3


	2. Why?

Darkness, loneliness, and pain; they all threatened to swallow up England just as the raging sea below him. His dark green eyes flashed in the pitch black atmosphere as he waited to arrive at home once more. Visions of the battle only hours ago clouded the elder countries mind and he had to use all of his power to not shed another tear. Not that he could really; his green orbs were dry and puffy from their constant leaking and even if he wanted to, the British country knew that would not summon another tear for quite some time.

"Welcome home England." Not even glancing at his boss, England made his way toward his house. "I understand your grief. I too have lost a close friend over my lifetime." Ignored, but for a good reason. Knowing that the person behind him was only trying to make him feel better, England knew better than to say anything slick or make a wrong move. Instead he only nodded and continued on his way.

Upon reaching his home he sighed softly. "Thank you." He murmured to his boss, though not truly sincere. England quickly slid inside his home without another word. A sudden weight landed on his heart as he turned away from the door. _Blood hell_. He thought as his head throbbed painfully. _What I wouldn't give for a chance to change the past._

"England? England!" Snapped from his thinking the British country raised his head in time to see the figure pulling him close. "You're back! I heard from France that you went to America for battle! A-are you okay? I rushed over as fast as I could to try and stop you, but you'd already gone." England's expression darkened and he snorted in annoyance.

"France, huh? Why am I not surprised*?" He snapped out, obviously annoyed by the sound of his rivals name. "But yes, I'm alright. And incase you were wondering, it didn't go well on my end."

"Well I can see that! You're a total mess! Come on." Canada grabbed the battered countries hand and pulled him toward his room. "You need to get cleaned up and go to bed. I'll help you."

"N-no need." England muttered as the colony began to unbutton his coat.

"But you're hurt!"

"What else is new?" England grumbled, not looking at Canada. The colony sighed and gripped England's coat tightly.

"Look, I know you're hurt by America's rebellion, but please don't hurt yourself in the process of your grieving. Now come on, let me help you to get patched up." After a moment of gazing into Canada's orbs, which were ghostly similar to America's, and nodded.

"Hey Canada?" England muttered as he watched his colony wrap up his wrist with a bandage.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Shuffling his feet, England avoided meeting the other males gaze.

"Do you think that maybe you could get America to not hate me anymore? I mean, you are brothers after all." Canada stopped his working and stared at what he'd already done. There was a pause and all that could be heard was their breathing.

"He won't hate you forever.*"

"W-what? What do you mean? He's been cursing my name for the past 10 or so years and-"

"He just won't. I mean look at how things have been for you two. You were so close, do you really think he'd be able to just throw away those memories so easily? Did he really even try to kill you out there?" England shook his head slowly as he thought about it. His former colony hadn't even gone near him until he was the last one standing on his side of the battlefield. "See? Just don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll all blow over soon. But in the mean time, you've got other things to worry about." Canada removed the last piece of clothing that was blood and mud splattered before swiftly moving away to find other clothes. _Guess he's right. _England pondered as he stared at his rather small hare that was nibbling on a carrot. _I'll never forget those memories either.

* * *

_

"Oi! England~. How's it feel to crumble at the hands of such a person as myself?" England flashed a glare filled with hatred toward France.

"You didn't even really do anything. You were just backups.*" He snapped at the older country and smirked at the look of horror he received.

"That's a lie! W-we were the whole reason as to why America got it's independence!*"

"Hey! What about us?*" England snapped his head around to see Spain and Holland letting off looks of annoyance. "We helped too!"

"But my troops were much better dressed, unlike your solders tacky military clothes!" France chimed in with his usual annoying chuckle.

"As much as I'd like to hear you three yell at one another," England paused as he grabbed France and Spain's shoulder. "Get out of my territory!" He snarled before throwing them forward.

"Well geese, someone can't take a defeat very well, huh?" Spain muttered as he got to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Don't make me sink another one of your bloody ships to make you be quiet!*" Spain crinkled up his face in annoyance before puffing out a breath in defeat.

"Aw, come on England! Live a little! I'm sure you'll get your ass kicked again soon so just relax and enjoy life while you can. Uh-huh-huh-huh-huh~!" England lunged toward France, swinging his fist in attempt to meet the other countries seemingly perfect face.

"Get out you wine guzzling ninny!"

"Hahaha, can't you take a little joke? Anyways, just remember that every empire has fallen so don't expect to live on forever." Flashing England a wink France turned to leave with the other two countries. Now alone, England pondered on what France said and let out a sigh. _That's true. But can't it last a little longer?

* * *

_

"England! I have terrible news! Germany has passed over into Belgium territory!" England grumbled at his boss as the man continued to basically screech into his ear. "A-and since we made a treaty with Belgium-.*"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I was hoping that this wouldn't happen but oh well." Getting to his feet England turned away from his supervisor. "Guess that means it's war then, huh?" He sighed. War was something he really didn't need or want at that moment. _Things happen for a reason I guess. _He thought as he watched his people bustle about to prepare for the future attacks awaiting them.

"Um, England?" No response. "I think you should consider forming an alliance with France and Russia." A look of horror flashed over England's face and he shook his head.

"No."

"B-but their against Germany as well and it would be very useful to have allies as powerful as them in a war like this."

"But France is a wine guzzling ninny and Russia's just scary, plus we don't need allies, it's not like it's going to get all that ba-." He was cut off by his bosses hand grabbing his shoulder rather tightly.

"They are going to be our allies, no matter what you say. It just would be nicer if you would be alright with it as well, but since you're not," He paused and released England's shoulder. "I'll just have to do it myself."

"But he's a ninny! You're making a mistake!" Ignored. Grumbling, England trudged after his boss, still horrified at the thought of having to work together with France. _Whatever. It seemed that lately I have no say in anything. What the bloody hell's the point of even being a country if you can't even control your people?

* * *

_

"So let me get this straight. You came here to become allies with us?" England grumbled before nodding curtly. "Haha, it was your bosses idea, wasn't it?" Nodding once again England tossed the French country a piece of paper.

"Just sign it dammit."

"Aw, but I wanted to have more fun teasing you." England sighed heavily as he watched the two older countries. "There you go."

"Thanks, now maybe I can get a little breather from my boss strangling me." Russia's sparked and he raised his hand as though waiting to be called on, but not giving anyone the chance before he spoke.

"Your boss strangles people? Sounds like a good idea actually, it get's people to do as told, no?" Both England and France flashed him a look of terror before shaking their heads.

"N-no, no. My boss doesn't do that, I was just saying.." England stuttered out.

"Oh, that's to bad. It really does sound like a good idea though."

* * *

"_German submarine has sunk the Lusitania, killing many aboard it.*"_ "What the bloody hell is this?" England shouted as his boss shoved the newspaper into his face.

"There were American's on board that ship too." Dread crept over England as he realized this.

"I-is that so? You don't think it'll draw America into the war, do you? I mean, we've tried hard to keep them from getting hurt but now." Shrugging, his boss lowered the newspaper and folded it.

"I don't know, but it might. So be ready to have another ally pretty soon." England stiffened at the thought of having America brought out of his safe home and into the European war.

"Yeah." He honestly didn't want that to happen. He didn't want to see America take damage like that, because he knew once the country made up his mind he'd die trying to achieve his dreams. Shaking the odd feelings he was holding, he gazed down at the newspaper. _Damn you Germany.

* * *

_

"Zimmerman telegraph?"

"Yes sir. I just decoded it. It's from Germany and I think it's important." England took the paper from his solders hand and skimmed over it quickly.

"T-they can't do that!" He stuttered, obviously shocked by the news. Crinkling the paper in his fist, England let out a slight growl of anger. _How could they even think about hurting America? He's stayed neutral this whole time, granted we have had some help from him behind his back.*_

"Sir?"

"Yes? Oh, um, thank you for this." Nodding, the solder took a step back before raising his hand slightly and biting his bottom lip.

"Are you going to let America see that? I think he shoulder. B-but that's just my opinion. Sorry if I bothered you. I'll be on my way now." England watched with a look of concern as the young man silently made his way from the room.

"He's right, you know. America should know that. It would bring him into the war but I think it might be worth it." England lowered his head and sighed.

"Canada. You know I've been trying to keep him out of this war."

"Yes, I do know that. But they have to know about this! Are you just going to stand around and watch as Germany possibly beats the crap out America without them even knowing in advance but YOU did?* Wouldn't that make you feel like a horrible friend if you did that?" _Friend?_

"N-no! I refuse to try and bring America into this war!" England stammered out. Canada shook his head before reaching over and gripping his close friends shoulder.

"Just think about it this way, if you get him into this war then maybe you can tell him that you're sorry. Both of us actually." England sighed. He would love a chance to tell his former colony that he was sorry for his recent and past actions*.

"But do you think he'll ever forgive me for burning down his capital*?"

"Of course! He practically already has." Raising an eyebrow, England puffed out a breath.

"Okay." He muttered as he glanced at the paper in his hand. "I'll do it."

* * *

"_America has declared war on Germany due to the leaking of the Zimmerman telegraph and sinking of vessels soon afterward.* They have formed an alliance with the Allied Forces." _"This is great~." England's boss chimed as he waved the newspaper in front of England's face. Unfazed by the new alliance, he merely shrugged and went back to his work. "Doesn't this make you happy? We've got a larger chance of winning!"

"Winning isn't everything. In a war no body wins. We may defeat the Central Powers, yes, but in the end we will loose so many solders that we will have lost in our own way." England's boss crinkled his nose in annoyance.

"You're nothing but a downer, you know that right?" After mumbling a 'sorry', England scooted out of the room. _Bloody hell._ He thought as he leaned against the rooms door. _Guess I should be happy. At least I'll be able to see him again and tell him I'm sorry._

"You have a meeting today with the other countries so don't be late!" His boss had yelled at him while sipping on his usual cup of tea. England had hardly heard his superior and only nodded when he began to get yelled at. And now he was making his way toward the meeting room. It will be the first time he'd see all of his allies at one time and place.

"So I punched that bastard England in the face!"

"Woow, you're so big and powerful big brother France~."

"Why were you two even fighting? And why would you even brag about that? It that something western countries do? How intriguing. I must make notes."

"Punched me in the face, eh?" All bodies jumped as England's voice reached their ears.

"E-England! Haha, perfect timing! We were just talking about you."

"So I noticed." Flashing a glare at France, England took his seat and gazed around, his heart pounding hard. France, Russia, Japan, Italy, and himself were all there. _Where's America?_

"Sorry I'm late~!" Snapping his head toward where the all to familiar voice sounded from, England stood up, his cheeks slightly red.

"Bonjour America. You're late, but oh well." England watched as the younger country took his seat next to Japan. He didn't even glance at England in doing so, causing the British country's heart to sink.

"Now, let's get started. I have called this meeting to discuss.." England's thoughts trailed away from the meeting and toward America. _Is he still mad at me? Dammit, why the bloody hell did I ever listen to Canada?_ "England?" Snapped from his thoughts England turned his attention back toward the meeting.

"Y-yes? What is it?" He asked, his face reddening as every countries eyes were on him.

"I asked you a question." France clicked his tongue disapprovingly and shook his head before crossing his arms. "Were you even listening to what I was saying?" Lowering his head England didn't answer him. "Anyways, I asked if you had any opinions in what I had said since you didn't answer when I asked everyone." Shaking his head England sunk into his chair, trying to escape the glares he was receiving.

"I have a question!" Japan piped up, raising one hand while the other held a rather small notepad. "What is it like being a western country?" Every other country in the room sighed in annoyance. Turning his attention once more on America, England shyly watched as the younger country laughed at Japan's comments. _I guess he'll never want to talk to me, huh? _

"Hey England!" Turning the British country frowned at France as the older country grabbed his arm, pulling him closer. "I noticed the way you kept looking at America." England's face instantly flushed. "Do you like him or something? Come on~! You can tell me~!" Ripping his arm from the other countries grasp England fixed his sleeve to suit his wants.

"Why would you think I like him? And beside, I haven't seen him in a while and I just wanted to tell him that I'm sorry for a lot of things and actually _talk_ to him." Frowning more, England sighed and shook his head. "But honestly, I don't know. I don't think so, and anyways he seemed to like Japan quite a bit."

"Oh, Japan? No no, it's not that way with them."

"Oh?"

"Yes, yes, they've only just met a short while ago and are just friends. Don't worry about it, besides~." France wrapped an arm around England's neck and pulled him closer. "You're much cuter than Japan could ever be." England's face reddened and he pulled away.

"T-thanks, I guess." He murmured, trying to hide the blush he was sporting. "Why are you being so nice anyways?"

"I'm always nice! You're just an ungrateful brat all the time~!" Growling, England flashed the French country a glare. "Haha, but no, really." Pausing, France's expression lightened. "I just want to see you happy. You're so grumpy and almost cry baby like lately. I know why too. You've been wanting to see America, right? But you didn't know if you actually wanted to, right?" England lowered his head, knowing all to well that France was right. _Bloody hell, why does he have to be so smart some times?_ "Anyways~, I'm off! You should really talk to America and work things out. It's for the best, right?" Before England could even raise his head the country left, leaving him all alone once more. Rubbing his chin, he gazed off into the distance, thinking. _Do I really like him?

* * *

_

"See you Japan, Russia~." England shivered at the sound of America's voice and gulped as he watched the younger nation wave goodbye to the others. As the blonde haired nation turned around he took a step forward only to stop in his tracks when he spotted England before him.

"H-hey." England murmured, almost afraid that the older nation would turn his back on him and walk away. Instead, America continued forward until he was face to face with England.

"Hey! I was wanting to talk to you actually." _You were? _England thought but dared not to say it out loud. "Are you alright?" England snapped from his thinking to realize that he must have looked quite stupid standing there and staring at America with a slight blush on his face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" The blush deepened when America shoved his face into the British countries. "You don't look to good. Maybe you should come to my place and lie down since it's closer than yours."_ Your place? Hmm. _England flinched away and shook his head, suddenly disgusted with himself for even having the slightest sexual thoughts about the younger nation.

"N-no, I'm fin-!" He was cut off by America placing his hands on both of England's cheeks, drawing a shiver from the older country. "America." He murmured, narrowing his eyes as the already visible blush spread farther.

"You know England." America narrowed his eyes slightly in thought before continuing. "You don't hide things from me very well." England's eyes opened fully and he turned away, embarrassed. "And I _know_ that bothers you, and you hiding things bothers me. So why do it?" He had a point, England had to admit that. Sighing softly, the British country turned to face his former colony and looked into the sky blue eyes he'd loved for so long.

"I just wanted to say that I." Heart racing England inched closer to the younger nations face. "I." America's eyes clouded with some emotion that England couldn't read and his face began to show the first signs of a blush as England continued to move close. "I'm sorry." England stopped moving, his eyes suddenly pained as he continued to stare into America's. "For everything I've done." Pulling himself out of America's grasp he turned on his heals onto to have his arm grabbed and yanked back.

"W-wait!" Lowering his head, England allowed himself to be moved by the younger male. "Why are you sorry?"

"Why shouldn't I be? It's because of what I've done that I've driven you away from me." England instantly regretted saying anything when he felt America's grip tighten and he knew all to well that he was giving him his usual curious glare.

"What do you mean? I never really left you." England ripped his arm out of America's grasp and snapped himself to face the taller male, his eyes narrowed in pain and sorrow.

"Yes you did! And it's all my fault that I'll never be able to be with you the way I want anymore." England finished his sentence in nothing more than a whisper as the first sign of tears appeared. America's expression changed to panic and he bit his bottom lip.

"B-but I d-." He was cut off by England turning on his heal once more and making sure to move away faster than before as to avoid being grabbed again. As he hurried away from the other male, tears started to flow down his cheeks at a fast pace. _Way to go bloody idiot._ He thought to himself as he pushed open the door that lead to the outside, the sudden bright light hurt his eyes and he narrowed them, causing the tears to leak faster. _Now I'll never be able to tell him how I feel._ Darkness enveloped around him as he slowly made his way back home, his mind fuzzy and heart heavy. "_Do you like him or something? Come on~! You can tell me~!" Maybe France is right. _He thought, stopping in his tracks. _Maybe I really do like him more than just a friend or former colony. But. _The sound of his bosses voice caused him to turn and make his way toward the suited man. _Why him?

* * *

_

~*Info*~

- "Why am I not surprised?" - Over the years there was a seemingly constant battle between France and England over who owned Canada. Since France helped America win it's independence, England's hatred for the other country deepened, causing the smaller nation to keep it's hands on Canada as not to loose another colony in the hands of the French.

- "He won't hate you forever." - Even after the revolutionary war was over and there were still tensions between the two nations, they still relied on one another and even to this day they hold a treaty of deepening friendship.

- "W-we were the whole reason as to why America got it's independence!" - Though not entirely true, the French did contribute solders and supplies to the war upon the victory at Saratoga; The French still believe that they were the only reason why the American won and therefore hold an almost permanent "You owe us!". Tisk tisk, silly France.

- "What about us?" - Er, along with France, Spain and Holland/Netherlands _also _sent troops and supplies for the American cause. This was all because of the deep hatred they had toward Britain, so in a way they could have cared less about America; they just wanted to kick England's ass.

- "A-and since we made a treaty with Belgium-." - At the beginning of WWI, Britain promised to keep Belgium's neutrality in check. In the attempt to get to France, Germany however did pass into Belgium's territory. On August 4th, 1914 both countries declared war on Germany. So in a way it's all Belgium's fault that the UK got dragged into war so quickly.

- "_"German submarine has sunk the Lusitania, killing many aboard it.*"_ - At 2:10 pm on May 6th, 1915, The _Lusitania _was struck on its starboard side by a torpedo from the U-boat: U-20. Onboard were 1,959 people, 1,265 of which were passengers and 694 crew. Of the 1,959 aboard, 1,198 died along with 128 Americans.

- "_He's stayed neutral this whole time, granted we have had some help from him behind his back." _- Even though America declared itself neutral, citizens from the northern states still left America to go help the Allies in their cause. This went unknown for a long while and caused some help in victories before America officially joined the war.

- "Are you just going to stand around and watch as Germany possibly beats the crap out America without them even knowing in advance but YOU did?" - The Zimmerman telegraph. On January 16th, Arthur Zimmerman sent the message to a German ambassador in Washington D.C. On January 19th, with Zimmerman's permission, it was forwarded to a German ambassador in Mexico. It was easily interpreted by British intelligence due to the fact that Germany could not use their own ways of telegramming because of Britain cutting off that ability. The message was as followed: _"We intend to begin on the first of February unrestricted submarine warfare. We shall endeavor in spite of this to keep the United States of America neutral. In the event of this not succeeding, we make Mexico a proposal of alliance on the following basis: make war together, make peace together, generous financial support and an understanding on our part that Mexico is to reconquer the __lost territory in Texas, New Mexico, and Arizona. The settlement in detail is left to you. You will inform the President of the above most secretly as soon as the outbreak of war with the United States of America is certain and add the suggestion that he should, on his own initiative, invite Japan to immediate adherence and at the same time mediate between Japan and ourselves. Please call the President's attention to the fact that the ruthless employment of our submarines now offers the prospect of compelling England in a few months to make peace."_ Signed, ZIMMERMAN. On March 1st it was leaked to the American public, causing an outrage and soon led to their declaration of war on Germany April 6th.

- "He would love a chance to tell his former colony that he was sorry for his recent and past actions." - The War of 1812 - 1817. America declared war on the British Empire for many causes. A desire for expansion into the Northwest Territory, trade restrictions because of Britain's ongoing war with France, impressment of American merchant sailors into the Royal Navy, British support of American Indian tribes against American expansion, and the humiliation of American honor. Though neither side lost of gained any territory, it caused many changes to occur from it's effects.

- "But do you think he'll ever forgive me for burning down his capital?" - During the War of 1812, the British seized Washington D.C and burned many public buildings. The facilities of the U.S government including the White House and U.S. Capital, were largely destroyed, though strict discipline and the British commander's orders to burn only public buildings are credited with preserving the city's private buildings. This has been the only time since the Revolutionary War that a foreign power has captured and occupied the United States capital. Interestingly enough, both times were by the British military.

- "_America has declared war on Germany due to the leaking of the Zimmerman telegraph and sinking of vessels soon afterward." _- Even after the Zimmerman telegraph was leaked into the press Congress wanted nothing to do with war. March 18th -21st, 4 unarmed US merchant ships were sunk by German U-boats. Following it, Democratic newspapers called for war, stating, "The only difference between war and what we have now is that we are not fighting back."

* * *

Hope you enjoy the chapter~ :3

Review and favorite ^^


End file.
